el halfa y el semi-sayajin
by sakura7432
Summary: orange star hig scool y la secundaria casper hicieran un intercambio de estudiantes estos serian dsh y gohan(en este fic tiene 14 pero parece de 13) lo fantasmas apareceran en amity park gohan descubrita el secreto de danny y el el de gohan
1. Chapter 1

Capitulo 1.-el comienzo de todo

En Orange star high scool el grupo donde estaba cierto semisayajin fue escogido para el intercambio de estudiantes consiste en que un estudiante del grupo escogido se valla allá durante el resto del año escolar

-muy bien el estudiante escogido es...-dijo el profesor abriendo el sobre donde decía el estudiante escogido-Son Gohan tendrá que ir a Amity Park Estados unidos ya hablamos com su madre y acepto se le pagara el viaje por parte del colegio su vuelo sale mañana su madre ya tiene el voleto y a ira a la secundaria casper en su remplazo ira un estudiante llamado dash

*^+*^+*^+*^+*^+*^+*^amity Park secundaria casper+*^*+*^*++*^^*+

-y el elegido es dash-dijo el maestro lancer-ira a Japón mañana sale tu vuelo dash y ira a Orange star high scool y en su remplazo ira Son Gohan el mejor estudiante de hay

y -cuanto a que será un Nerd sin sentido de la moda igual que manson, fenton y foley-dijo Paulina a sus amigos

A lo que estos contestaron que si

;(;(;(;(;(;(;(,(;(;(;((al dos días después en Amity park(;(;(;(; ;(;(;(;(;(;(;(;(;;(;(;(;((.;(;(

Son Gohan estaba nervioso hay era su primer día en un lugar que no conocía y una lengua que apenas aprendió a hablar no conocía a nadie hay fue a la oficina del director lo llevaría a su salón correspondiente al llegar toco ala puerta

-pasen-se escucho del otro lado de la puerta

-mucho gusto señor soy Son Gohan

-El gusto es todo mío y veo que ya havlas nuestro lengua sin problemas...bien sígueme te llevare a tu grupo sin problemas

&€&€ &€&€& €&€& con danny &€&€& €&€&€&€

-chicos siento una presencia maligna-dijo Daniel fenton preocupado

-genial ya ahora que recién nos aviamos librado de dash llega un fantasma-dijo tucker foley

-no tuck no es un fantasma es algo peor y se acerca-dicho esto entra el director de la secundaria

-ja ja Danny que grasioso-dijo sam enojada y de forma sarcástica

-esta detrás de el director-dijo daniel fenton

-muy bien chicos este es su nuevo compañero que viene en lugar de dash-atrás

del director salió un chico parecía de unos 13 años delgado y cabello negro alborotado vestía un pantalón de mescliya azul marino una camisa estilo oriental

-me retracto de lo que digo es un bombón-dijo Paulina a sus amigas

-muy bien se sentara alado de fenton-dijo el maestro lancer luego señalo a danny

-el el ese chico es la fuente de esa esencia fantasmal-dijo Danny serio

-porque dices eso Danny si se ve que es menor que nosotros a parte no podría ni argarar un block -dijo tucker burlándose


	2. un dia desastroso párrafo gohan

-es aquel de la camisa blanca con un círculo rojo-dijo el se lancer  
Gohan empezó. Caminar Asia Danny y se sentó a su lado.  
-bien como el es nuevo aquí todos deberán presentarse empiecen  
Y haci continuaron hasta que le toco a sam  
-mi nombre es Samantha Manson pero dime Sam-dijo sam de manera amable pero sería  
-mi nombre es Tucker Foley pero dime Tuck-dijo Tucker  
-mi nombre es Daniel Fenton pero dime Danny-dijo el alfa  
-ahora presente se usted Sr. Son y diga q le agradada y que no y su edad  
–mi nombre es Gohan Son y me gusta practicar artes marciales, no me gusta que la gente se crea superior a los demás y tengo 14 años-dicho esto Gohan se sentó  
Toda la clase se quedo callada todos pensaban que un niño tan delgado pudiera practicar artes marciales hasta que alguien hablo y dijo  
-si eres tan fuerte como presumes intentame derivar-esto lo dijo el segundo más fuerte de ese grupo después de dash-o que vaz a ir con tu papi a que te defienda pero igual lo venceré a de ser un debí lucho igual que tu  
Esto enfureció a Gohan nadie nadie nunca de burla de la memoria de su padre y sale ileso Gohan se paró su flequillo tapaba sus ojos y dijo en japonés unas palabras ya que no quería que supieran lo que dijo  
-mattaku jisatsu wa chodo watashinochichi no memori o tosái ahíta daré móvil dainashi ni wa ga ima watashi no pawa no 10-bun'no 1 ni narimasu to shin denainaraba, watashi wa aran o watashi no chikara o shiyo suru koto wa dekisamen un ga yokere 2-kai sekai o sukuu Táme ni jibun no inochi o gisei ni shite iwanai baucha wa ima shonin watashi aria dende to shite kare o koroshu ka shinaidarouga (acabas de cometer suicidio nadie digo nadie se mete con la memoria de mi padre sacrificó su vida 2 veces para salvar a el mundo tienes suerte de que me prohibieran usar mis poderes si no estarías muerto ahora mismo no con una décima de mi poder te mataría no lo vales o sino cómo dende como testigo lo aria ahora mismo)-dijo Gohan estaba contento aniden le entendió-bueno lo intentare  
un poco de ki empezó a emanar de el claro era muy débil que nadie se dio cuenta se acercó a el y la mano la puso en el pecho de su contrincante un segundo después este se estrelló contra la pared  
-q...que eres tú?-dijo asustado su contrincante  
-yo solo te empuje no sé por qué te asustas ni use fuerza solo use tu peso contra ti es simple así que no te asustes ya que solo usas tu peso y tamaño los aprovechas si solo uno los usa en contra es fácil y una cosa más ni te burles de mi familia si no...-dicho esto los ojos de Gohan se pusieron verdes-lo lamentaras  
Dicho esto sus ojos volvieron a la normalidad  
-bien continuemos con las clases

Ya era la hora del descanso Gohan estaba sentado en un banco estaba leyendo un libro hasta que se acercó jazz y se le quedo viendo Gohan dejo de leer y voltio asía jazz y le dijo  
-hola-dijo Gohan tímido  
-así que el que venció a uno de los busca pleitos más fuertes de la escuela es tímido?-dijo jazz  
-que no lo vencí solo use su peso contra el-dijo Gohan aclarando lo menos que quería es que le temieran  
-bueno y dime cual es tu nombre-dijo jazz  
-mi nombre es Gohan y el tuyo-dijo Gohan  
-mi nombre es jazmín pero dime jazz-dijo jazz  
-mucho gusto jazz-dijo Gohan el teléfono que tenía empezó a sonar y contesto en japonés-tsuka ni hanasun yoi supichi kon'nichiwa Gohan no bura? (Bueno habla Gohan quien habla a hola bulma que pasa?) denshi...to shite shinken ni bruma goten ga tsugini watashi no mama sayonara ni taishite ryokona shochi o okonawanai koto o iu yo ni watashi wa isogashi nda  
Ato ni yobidasu(e...enserio bulma pues ya que dile a goten que no lo haga frente a mi mama bueno adiós estoy ocupado Llamo después) lo siento por interrumpir la plática jazz  
-no importa debía ser importante  
Una explosión se escuchó y luego una voz que decían  
-Soy el. Fantasma de las cajas tema me yo controlo todo el cartón y el papel-dijo el fantasma  
-!JAJAJAJA¡ qué ridículo-se reía a carcajadas Gohan  
De ese oyó salió un chico de plateados cabellos y vestido con un traje negros unas botas e guantes blancos  
-oye fantasma de las cajas ya sabes la rutina tu disque asustas te vence en cinco segundos y te meto al yermo que tal sí sólo te meto al termo y ya no estoy de humor-dijo Danny fastidiado  
Gohan al ver que no avía nadie se fue esconder y se transformó en súper sayajin 1 y fue a luchar con el  
-hey tu emmmm... Fantasma toma esto-dijo Gohan juntando sus dos manos concentrando un poco de ki en ellas-KA...ME...HA...ME...HAAAAAA  
El Kamehameha de Gohan atravesó al fantasma de las cajas más no le hizo nada  
-qué?...estoy en problemas-dijo Gohan en un susurro-como pude ser tan tonto esa cosa no tiene cuerpo así que no le puedo hacer daño  
-emmm olle tu niño Rubio que ases-dijo Danny  
-por sí no te das cuenta ayudándote  
-enserio este fantasma es tan débil lo atrapare rápido-dijo sacando el termo y absorbiendo al fantasma de las cajas-que eres dime  
-yo mm... No puedo decirlo-dijo gohan en súper sayajin  
Gohan se fue corriendo y se escondió para des transformarse  
€& €& €& €& al terminar las clases€& €& €& €&  
Gohan iba caminando cuando sintió que lo seguían y empezó a correr llego a un callejón y salto asiá el techo e hay emprendió el vuelo hasta las afueras de la ciudad hay empezó a concentrarse en el ki de su hermano cuando lo sintió en su rostro salió una sonrisa su madre lo esta regañando sintió el ki de su hermano, alto por el miedo y de un momento a otro puso sus dedos en la frente y desapareció

N/A: por fin pude averiguar cómo subir capítulos y pude entrar en mi cuenta bueno acepto críticas y ddenme sugerencias de quien seguía a Gohan escojan uno:  
-jazz  
-Danny  
-sam  
-Tucker  
-un fantasma(si eligen esta digan cual)  
Bueno adiós


	3. un dia normal (gohan)

Antes de continuar con el fic le daré las gracias a sin-name ya que el me dijo como actualizar y pido disculpas el capítulo anterior fue un fiasco jeje a y sobre la elección toda vía no se tomará en cuenta aunque a yo le voy a Danny y jazz

$£¥¥=+*^%#$£¥=+*%#}%$£¥=%#$£¥=*^##$¥==*##£¥

El semi sayan llamado Gohan estaba en la puerta de su casa

se estaba preparando mentalmente para la interrogatorio de su madre de como le fue y no quería decirle que se peleó pero que haría ella le conocía han sabría que estaba mintiendo haci que decidió decirle una excusa simple y sencilla que su día fue normal pero para el que era normal respuesta fácil pensó monstruos o alienigenas llegando a la tierra tratando de matar a su padre o a la raza humana o estar entrenando para tratar de evitar el fin de la raza humana o del universo su vida nunca fue normal su padre ahora estaba muerto y el vivía con su estricta madre e su imperactivo hermano menor la copia de su padre si el hubiera matado a cell antes avía una grandísima posibilidad de que el estuviera vivo lo extraña y extrañara siempre

no lo volverá a ver nunca recuerda que después de esa pelea estibo en su cuarto por un mes sin salir para nada hasta que su padre desde el otro mundo le dio una gran regañada que no decía hacer eso que su muerte nunca fue su culpa y que dejara de llorar que le ponía triste verlo así

alzo su vista Asia el cielo y verlo ver la imagen de su padre con el seño fruncido el prefería que su padre se enojara con el a que le obligarán a olvidarse de la persona que más quiso y querrá sintió que algo viajaba por sus mejillas era una lágrima luego sintió que alguien le acaricia la mejilla era su padre estaba seguro sabía que su padre nunca le gusto verle triste sabía que su padre le dijo que no derramara una lágrima más por el que no lo merecía ya que le obligó a luchar contra cell o eso creía goku ya que el nunca le obligo aunque no se lo uniera pedido su padre el le uniera dicho que quería pelear quería demostrarle a su padre que podía ser tan fuerte como el siempre fue su modelo a seguir nunca quiso decepcionarlo y cintio que lo hizo que lo decepcionó en la pelea contra cel ya que el su padre se tuvo que sacrificar para sarvarlo y a la raza humana pero su sacrificio fue en vano cell seguía vivo y lo derroto de una amanera tan simple un Kamehameha con una sola mano pero sintió el ki de su padre atrás de el sabía que su padre le estaba ayudando en ese momento cuando cell lo estubo apuntó de matar vio la mirada de su padre era dura y fría como sí no lo quisiera sabía que su padre quería que lo hiciera el solo sabía que el podía y simplemente el tuvo razón por un momento por un momento entonces Gohan empezó a sentir más y más lágrimas recorriendo su rostro se sentía bien el siempre tuvo que reprimir sus sentimientos sabía que su madre hacia lo que hiriera falta para que el no sintiera la falta de su padre y no quería hacerla sentir mal si lo veía llorar (n/a:ya hasta a mi me dieron ganas de llorar) simplemente se calmó abrió la puerta de su casa lentamente y borro toda evidencia de que lloro y puso una falsa sonrisa en su cara

-Ya llegue-dijo Gohan con voz sube más no recibió respuesta-mama... Goten hay alguien en casa

Gohan llego a la cocina de su casa y vio una nota que deicia:

Querido Gohan

Hola Gohan como te a ido espero que bien Goten y yo estamos en casa de bulma la comida esta en la mesa espero me cuenta como te fue

Con cariño Milk

Gohan suspiro y miro al cielo si sonrió si para el eso era un día normal

Bueno fue un Capi corto si tratare de mejorar se me ocurrió de la nada al escuchar un amv de Gohan de la saga cell aquqi les dejo el link

watch?v=KgSLBiS-On0


End file.
